


Forever and Always

by ultraviolet_violet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Getting Back Together, New York City, Shameless Smut, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_violet/pseuds/ultraviolet_violet
Summary: Betty and Jughead were best friends for as long as they could remember and one day, it became more.  Now, each in their early twenties, Jughead breaks it off, not feeling like enough for a woman who deserves so much more than him. But what happens when Betty just can’t stay away from him? When she just needs him at all times?





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tumblr prompt (i’m not sure who by, i do not remember) 
> 
> basically the prompt came from the song Shameless by The Weekend.
> 
> for now on, i will never listen to that song again 
> 
> in advance, all mistakes are mine!

_“Don’t you do this, Jughead,” Betty said, voice willing to break with the barrier she had on her tears. “I love you, isn’t that enough?”_

_“I’m not someone who just settles, Betty. I am made to burn things, to hurt people. You deserve someone who can love you and you won’t have to worry...” His voice drifted as he stepped closer, keeping his voice down. “Worry if you’re going to be woken up by police banging on the door saying your boyfriend killed someone.” _

_“But that would never happen!”_

_ “It doesn’t matter! It’s my destiny, Betty, can’t you see that?!” Her tears she fought to hold back started to fall as he turned, Betty pulling him by the back of his jacket to get him to look at her again. _

_She cupped his cheeks loosely, looking at him with trembling lips. “Please don’t do this. I can’t live without you.” _

_He looked at her with his own tears brimming his eyes. He looked away for a moment to gather himself, looking back to her. “Goodbye, Betty Cooper.”_

_ “Jug,” He pulled away from her, Betty’s tears streaming as she watched him walk away. “Jughead!” The way her voice broke had broken him, Jughead wiping at his soundless tear as he walked back into the grimy bar. _

Betty sighed at the thought of him, tears already shed, now just an empty desire sat with her at all times. It had been closing in on a month since their break-up, one that prompted a deep heartbreak she didn’t expect. She didn’t just miss him and his presence, she missed _him_. She missed his touch, his lips, just _him_.

Betty looked at her phone tentatively, knowing his number still lingered in her contacts. It was a stupid idea, this she knew loud and clear, but it was what she needed, _wanted_, she thought again. She had seen him a few times over the month, a girl always under his arm. The girl always sidling up to him, kissing on his neck or grabbing at him. He didn’t like it, this she knew, he did it because he knew she was watching.

He would always catch her eye, winking when her cheeks would flush deeply and he would do the same when she would tug her bottom lip between her teeth.

Without hesitation, she picked up her phone, tapping his contact. Their old messages came up quickly, her heart stinging at the “I love you’s” and “Forever's” that lingered there. She collected herself formally, sitting up straighter, typing out her thought.

_ **BC - I tried to be good. Tried to stay away, but my composure finally broke.** _

She sent that one first, waiting until the “read” receipt was sent.

_ **BC - I tried, Jughead, but I’m done being good. Come over.** _

She swallowed thickly and nervously as she hit send, waiting patiently as she stared at the typing bubbles for minutes. They just kept coming and then going, his thought being erased and it unnerved her greatly.

After 5 minutes with no response, she was going to pull away, give up, hide forever. But all of a sudden, her phone dinged, Jughead’s name flashing through her eyes.

_ ** JJ - I’ll be there in 10.** _

It made her gasp a little too loudly. She caught the messy glimpse of herself in the mirror, grimacing at herself. Quickly, she changed into a crop top and tight shorts, letting her hair fall in waves as she swiped on a fresh coat of mascara.

When, almost ten minutes exactly after his text was sent, a knock sounded at her door she almost got giddy, but caught herself just before opening the door. When she pulled it back he stood there, eyes already dark, face hard as he took her in, clenching his jaw tightly.

“Just this once,” Betty whispered as he stepped closer, pressing his body into hers.

At the three whispered words, his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss, Betty melting into it. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking the silent permission that she happily gave.

He tried to guard her from this, him, his pain, but it was almost like what she lived for. What she would thrive for. She’s become the pain. The source for all this darkness and for once, he wants to be swallowed into it. He wants it to take him and everything he’ll give. He try’s to fix her, to get her away, to make her his happiness but he can’t. He never will be able to because it will never be enough.

That’s why she always called. She was scared. Scared of love, scared of pain, scared of herself.

And that's why he’ll always be there. And he is there, always.

They backed through the small apartment, Jughead gripping her ass tightly in his hands to hold her legs around his waist. When he finally found a surface - the kitchen counter - he dropped her on to it, pushing himself between her knees.

His hands settled on her thighs, her hands pushing his jacket down from his shoulders. He let it fall to the ground, pausing to let each other pull their shirts over their own heads. Betty’s mouth all but attacked his after, making her gasp as her pebbled nipples rubbed against his chest.

Before his brain caught up to this body, they were ripping each other’s excess layers off each other. He groaned as he ran a finger through her slick heat, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Jug,” She gripped his arms as he continued to work her with his fingers, moving and curling at an agonizingly slow pace. “I need all of you, please.”

He snickered at her breathy beg, her teeth sinking into his shoulder making him lose his train of thought. She whimpered at the loss of his hand, moaning loudly when he thrust fully into her.

“Jesus, Betty,” He groaned into her ear as she started to flutter around him already. He started to move quickly, easily catching up to where she was. Her hands had a vicious grip on him, marks starting to form on his arms from where her nails were digging into his skin.

“Juggie, I can’t-“ she cried out as she neared the edge.

“Baby, you _can_,” He said through gritted teeth, his mouth ravishing her exposed neck. When he felt his body start to stiffen he snaked a hand between them, rubbing tight circles on Betty’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Juggie!” Her head fell back into the cupboards with her mouth forming a silent “O”, Jughead following suit with a loud groan against her shoulder as they came in unison. She held him limply, his body sagged into hers.

He finally pulled out of her long moments later, stepping back from the counter. He pulled up his boxers and jeans, motioning for Betty to stay put as he exited the room.

He had returned with a wet wash cloth, Betty biting her lip. She reached for it but he shook his head, cleaning her with such care she wanted to cry.

They redressed silently, Betty walking him sheepishly to the door. “I’ll see you around, Betty.”

She only nodded, not trusting her words at that moment. He waited a second before leaving reluctantly, closing the door softly behind him. What did she get herself into?

Weeks went by and she was fine. Again, every time she ran into him - even at the fucking library - he had a woman on his arm. But this time he wasn’t enjoying the pawing they gave him. It made her smirk and want to scream at the same time.

She now sat in her living room, alone, nothing else to do. She looked down to her phone, contemplating the thought in her head multiple times. No one was there to stop her and for once, she wanted them there. It was almost 3 am. For all she knows, he could be buried knee deep in a woman right now. But Betty got what she wanted no matter how hard she had to fight.

Instead of texting she hit the call button. "If he was with someone, he was getting interrupted, simple as that." she thought partially out loud, partially in her head.

Betty listened impatiently as it rang, surprised at the smoothness of his voice when he answered.

“It’ll be the last time, I promise.” She stuttered out quickly, not really expecting the answer. As he stayed silent, just his measured, quiet breaths in the phone she began to worry her bottom lip. “I just need closure.” she whispered.

“Betty,” She could feel his sigh more than hear it even without being next to him. “This is a bad idea.”

“The last time, Juggie, please. I swear, just please come over.” She swallowed before continuing, “I need you, Jug. I need _all_ of you.”

“Jesus,” He whispered gruffly and she could hear the muffled sounds of his pants being pulled on. “You better be undressed when I get there.” His voice was so deep and laced with sudden need she had to squeeze her thighs together tightly.

“I will be.”

“Good girl,” The phone ended with that, leaving Betty to strip in silence.

Within in ten minutes her door was pushed open, Jughead himself already shedding his minimal layers. He threw his sweatshirt in a perimeter of the hall closet, his shirt going in the same direction seconds later. He kicked his boots off, walking over to her in just jeans that hung low on his hips, his belt undone and swaying against his thighs.

His eyes were so blown with arousal Betty’s breath hitched, her own probably matching. “Turn around.”

She complied easier than she wanted to, listening as she heard his jeans fall to the floor, his body pressing into her back. She could feel his already hard arousal press against the crease of her ass, making her shiver in anticipation.

Jughead moved his lip to her ear, his hands coming up to twist her hair around his finger. “You think it’s okay to call at me at 3 am begging for my cock, Betty? Right when I’m in the middle of doing things?”

“N-No. I’m sorry,” He pushed all her hair to the side, leaving one kiss behind her ear.

“This is going to be much better than what I was doing,”

“What were you doing?” She batted her eyelashes as she turned to look over her shoulder at him, quirking up a brow.

“You should know by now, baby girl.” Another shiver wracked her body at the nickname, his hand grasping her chin lightly to make her face forward.

Jughead moved his thumb over her lips, placing kisses down her neck. “Open,” He whispered out and she obliged, sucking on his finger and the feeling went straight to his dick.

He fell into the chair that was behind them, holding Betty close to his chest, removing his finger from her mouth. She lifted up then, brushing over him over her entrance.

She sunk down on him without anymore hesitation, head falling to his shoulder in pleasure. “Oh my god,”

Jughead grunted deeply in a way to agree with her words, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her. “You’re so tight, baby.”

In mere minutes they were crashing over the edge, Betty screaming out his name at the amount of pleasure she felt.

They fell asleep in that chair, Jughead holding her incredibly tight to him when he covered a thick blanket around each other. When they woke, he kissed her sweetly, leaving the apartment with a promise to be back.

He kept that promise and they kept this fling they had going. It went on for weeks, maybe months, this Betty wasn’t sure of. But she was sure if one thing, she wanted more. She loved him still, always would and every time they would lay together, laugh together, lounge together, her heart constructed knowing that if he didn’t stay the night with her, it was another woman who got to have him.

So, when he strolled into her apartment that night, she stood in his sweatshirt, hugging her arms around her tightly.

He smiled when he stepped forward, face falling at the look on her face. “What happened?”

“I love you and I know I pushed you away last time and I know that this fling was all you wanted but I love you, Jughead. I will always love you and I can’t stop that. You keep me grounded, you keep me alive, you keep me wanting more. You make me want to see the world, you make me look at people differently, you make nights more bearable, even if they are spent alone.” His face was soft and concerned yet still so unreadable at the same time and it had her stomach doing flips. He opened his mouth to speak but she just spoke over him.

“You’re going to say that you have a darkness that you don’t know about or that I deserve someone better. I don’t want better. I don’t want perfect. I don’t want a huge house by the beach with 6 kids.” His hands reached up to cup her face, brushing her stray tears away. “I want you and your messy back story. I want our friendship then love that got us from Riverdale to New York City. I want your dark secrets and stupid sardonic humor. I want your 4 kids and I want to live in the woods with enough land for a whole ass farm.”

They both chuckled at her words, Betty sniffling a little. “I want you. I want _all_ of you. I said it months ago and I’ll say it forever. I need you, Jug. I love you, forever and always.”

He smiled at her words, letting his thumbs mindlessly wipe at her damp cheeks. “Betty Cooper, I love you,” She smiled, Jughead laying his forehead against her own. “Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> there it is! 
> 
> i’m sorry for any typos
> 
> i know it’s not much but i just wrote it because i was bored and remembered the prompt.
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
